Art of the Occult
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Athena buys an art kit at the Occult shop...so of course only a fun curse can follow. CRACK!FIC Dean and Autumn are rabbits and Sam's a puppy


**Title: Art of the Occult**

**Date: December 21****st****, 2007**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural…**

**Summary: Teenie buys an art kit at an occult store…. That can only be the sign of fun to come.**

**Dedication: Am I obsessing? Or blowing smoke or something? Seer you get the dedi because you inspired the fic. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Deary, have fun in France for me.**

**A/N: This came into being because Seer and I were discussing Autumn and Dean going at it like rabbits all the time and the image refused to leave….I need to sleep more then these things wouldn't happen. This is a crack!fic for those of you who don't know this would never really happen…unless you deprive me of sleep and leave me to talk with friends who match or exceed me on the crazy scale. **

"Come on Doodle, we've got to go. The boys will kill each other we leave them alone too long." Autumn prodded going out the front door looking over her receipt. Jen had sent them out in Gus's truck to pick up this months supplies from the occult store, and gun shop leaving Will, Sam, and Dean their to their own entertainment which more and more often was only entertaining to other men who enjoyed a good fight.

"Just a sec," Athena waved her sister off picking up an art set and looking it over. There wasn't a piece out of place and the only vaguely occult thing about it was the creatures on the case. "How much?" she asked the clerk holding up the kit.

"Thirty bucks and its yours." he told her seemingly glad to get rid of the object. Athena laid the money down on the counter and tucked the kit under her arm. She needed to pick up supplies for this anyway so she'd killed two birds with one stone.

"What took you so long?" Autumn asked fiddling with the radio station. "What is that?" she spotted Athena's knew toy.

"Its an art kit, brand new." she beamed at her sister. Autumn only gave a suffering sigh massaging her temples.

"You do realize its probably cursed or something right?" Autumn asked. "Before you use it for anything business related you better do something harmless. I should make you take it back in there right now."

"But you won't because you know I'd only come back for it." Athena pointed out and her sister glared at her pulling out of their parking space

It seemed to take ages to unload the supplies and get things settled to Jen's satisfaction before Athena could slip off to take her new kit for a test run. She had toyed all afternoon on what she'd draw first. Finally settling on a disturbingly cute image that would make the perfect picture to go along with the girls letter for Easter, since yet again they were going to miss a holiday. It was too perfect too, though they'd probably not get the joke until they were older it would torture Mrs. Morton and Billy-Jack. Autumn and Dean were basically rabbits with how often the two had sex, seriously it seems like they slip off before and after every meal, then a few more times just for the fun of it, so she'd draw them as rabbits. Their hair color and style would be enough to make them distinctive maybe need to put Dean's necklace on him. Sam was a puppy through and through so she'd draw something cute and fluffy and totally Sam for him….Now the tricky part was how to add herself into the image. She closed her eyes drawing the image forth, it didn't help so she thought about the origin of the Easter Bunny, a figure the girls knew. Well that was easy, the goddess who had give a dying bird new life by turning it into a bunny. Well she was giving the others new life in a sense so she'd draw herself as a goddess. Her innerAutumn scolded her for putting the idea of multiple gods in the heads of small children so she amended the idea to a princess.

She quickly sharpened her pencil before losing the image she wanted to draw and started sketching it out. The majority of the drawing was easy, stuff she drew frequently enough for the books it was the details she had to watch. Had to get just the way Dean's hair spikes in the front done between two long bunny ears, she giggled to herself about the ears being natural over compensation. Then there was the attitude that had to be projected from the Autumn bunny, and the princess likeness of herself wasn't without its difficulties either, and she was ready to erase Sam and cast him as something else a few dozen times before she finally got the fluffy puppy to look like Sam. She was still working at the kitchen table when her subjects came in after having had beers with a few of the hunters who had just come in from their first hunt. Usually she wouldn't miss the chance to hear the ever changing "my first hunt" stories that surfaced during such homecomings but this was consuming work. The cabin had once again succumbed to the sounds of sleep when she came from her trancelike work.

"I'll finish this tomorrow," she promised herself with a yawn closing up her supplies. All that as really left was coloring puppySam and getting the background in. She crawled off to bed thinking about how she would do the background and wasn't even aware of drifting off.

Athena woke to an inhuman squeal the next morning. She waited a few minutes to see if it repeated itself of if it'd been the remnant of some dream. There was no more squealing but John-dog sounded like he was tearing around the house yelps emitting from him that weren't possible considering his massive size. Muttering to herself Athena climbed out of bed she started to reach for Sam's hoodie to pull on in an effort to fight the cold but froze instead catching her reflection in the mirror. Instead of the mismatched flannel pajama bottoms and t-shirt she'd worn to bed she was in a long flowing green dress, identical to the one she had drawn on her princess likeness. The morning cold was gone she had to go see the others now, this must be one of their sick jokes. Something white and fluffy roughly the size of a basketball collided with her having launched itself off the back of the couch and was whimpering. It took several minutes to get John out the front door so she could get a proper look at what was in her arms.

"Sammy?" she asked looking the puppy over. The wagging tail and yippy bark told her she had the right name causing her to groan. "This can't be good." Setting Sam on the ground, it wouldn't be dignified to carry him around, she went and knocked on Autumn and Dean's bedroom door. There was no response at all so she edged the door open hoping to find them asleep. Instead the rabbits she'd drawn last night sat in their bed. The shockingly red rabbit that she knew to be Autumn kept leaning over the edge of the bed judging the distance down which didn't seem easy since her eyes were in the side of her head and she couldn't see down. The brown rabbit with the spiked mess of fur on its forehead was racing from one end of the bed to the other enjoying his newly acquired speed. "Holy shit," was all Athena could offer in the way of response to what she was looking at. She leaned into the door frame suddenly rather light headed, and closed her eyes trying to convince herself that this was a dream. There was only one problem with the theory: you never think your dreaming when you are dreaming. The world went black and the next thing Athena was aware of she had a headache and something was licking her.

"Dog, leave her alone unless you want put outside." A familiar voice scolded and the licking stopped immediately. "Hey there, Corny," Will smile setting down on the bed with her. She tried to push herself up so she could see what was going on but he put a hand on her shoulders preventing it. "John was freaking out at the door I come in and you're passed out in Autumn's room. When did you get the new pets?"

"They're not pets."

"Easy, there babe, no reason to get snotty with me. If they're not pets what are they?" he was obviously affronted by her tone and she hadn't meant to take any tone at all.

"Its Sam, Aumtun'n'Dean." She wasn't aware when but Autumn and Dean seemed to have become their own entity. Will gave her a once over seemingly trying to decide if she was okay or insane.

"Nice dress," he finally commented picking up Sam and moving toward the bedroom door. "You might want to change though, I don't think anyone here will appreciate your fashion sense." Before she had time to counter him he's shut the door and was gone.

"Fiddle sticks," she swore. "What the monkey?" She queried neither were what she wanted to say, instead of actual profanities her words had been switched out on her. "UGH!" Athena slammed her fists into her mattresses feeling every bit like a child. She hopped out of bed and went to the closet to change finding nothing but the same dresses as she was already wearing. "Okay this has gone too far." She turned toward the door and stomped out into the living room where Will sat watching John and Sam play on the floor. A squeal in the kitchen drew her attention and started to go check it out.

"Its too late they've been at it for a while now," Will told her and she didn't understand what he meant. "You should have separated them right from the off, I'm going to guess their old enough to actually breed?"

"You mean the squealing is her…?"

"No its him, the male rabbits scream and fall off. There's an old wives tale that you can tell if he was successful by which side he falls off to but its not true." Will told her. This wasn't even an option she wanted to consider. How do you tell John Winchester that he's going to be grandpa to a litter of bunnies? How long to many babies could a rabbit have at a time? How long did they live? "You want to tell me what's going on? Or should I assume you've lost your mind and try calling Autumn?"

"That is Autumn!" she pointed toward the kitchen.

"What do you mean that's Autumn?" Will demanded.

"Oh fudge!" Athena spat going for the kitchen table. She brought Will her drawing and the art kit. "I bought this yesterday down at the occult place," Will opened the case inspecting it before looking at the drawing.

"Athena," he sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" She could only shrug. "Well you're a princess now right?"

"I don't know what I'm princess of but yeah, that's the general idea." She told him with an eye roll placing herself down in the arm chair. She attempted to slouch down in it the way she always did but her body refused to adhere to her commands stay perfectly straight and balanced on the edge of the chair.

"Well, you know how most curses on princesses are lifted right?" he asked with a smirk. "A kiss from their true love," he supplied the answer before he had time to think it up and to her great horror her cheeks burned a bright red. "You know, I like Sam better like this, and the other two seem happy. I think I could make this work, you blushing like you used to over an absolutely nothing comment." He switched his seat on the couch to sit on the coffee table in front of her leaning in watching her eyes. Though her eyes didn't stay on his coal black orbs they wandered freely over his face returning time and time again to his lips before he pulled back. "But you probably want things set back in place right? Besides what would a princess do with a lowly hunter?" Her mind screamed that she had few ideas but her mouth refused to co-operate and share her thoughts.

"What about that kiss thing? We should start there to fix things right?" she asked. Will shrugged and stood up. "I thought you just wanted to be friends, that we had to rebuild trust?" He asked his distaste for her previously stated opinion on how they handle thing was fairly obvious. Another squeal from the kitchen stopped Athena from ordering him to kiss her. "You should keep them separated, I don't know the rules of this curse, but I don't think Autumn will be very happy in any case to be a mother because you lost your mind and bought art supplies from an occult store. Seriously, Princess what the hell were you thinking?" she gasped at his harsh tone and crude language even though it was more than deserved. "Go get your rabbits," he shook his head taking the drawing and art kit with him as he went out, presumably to figure a way out of her current situation.

Autumn and Dean woke that morning with the overwhelming desire to breed. They had to create offspring, and suddenly all the reasons this had been the exact opposite of what they had to do went out the window. When a break was needed from their task at hand Dean would experiment with his new state, Autumn was nosy. While Dean made attempts at catching his tail or pulling on his own ears she was investigating the surrounding area the foremost thought on her mind was a nesting place.

They couldn't really communicate in a way that shared much, but it was obvious to both of them that this wasn't right and that their will wasn't fully their own. It was like their biological clocks had hit warp speed and they had a lot to do before they could kick it. Dean started the chase again and Autumn darted toward the living room, they both knew this was only a game part of the fun and in the end she'd submit but it would still be her choosing not his. Instead of making it to the hall back to the bedrooms like she'd planned Athena picked her up. The now giant blonde was none too gentle holding her at arms length looking her over. Autumn growled and hissed kicking every which way trying to get herself either down or held more securely.

"Autty, if you don't stop you're going to hurt yourself." Athena snapped at her and Autumn managed to get a foot up and sunk her teeth into her sister's arm, she felt them meet under the skin and a little voice in the back of her head was berating her actions. Athena promptly let her go, thought Autumn wasn't prepared and hung from her sister's arm a moment before the skin broke and she crashed to the ground running. Dean had found a way into the pantry and that's where she followed him to. "Fine see if I care!" Athena yelled gripping her arm. "Damn rabbits."

Sam was in a considerably better situation, he had adjusted quickly to all the things he could now hear and smell. John had been scary at first but once he realized he could run under the dog tripping him up all factors of fear were gone and he was a large toy. For such an old dog John had a lot of energy left, much to his credit, and had no problem chasing him around the house for the last two hours. Though soon as the scent of blood reached them they both ran toward Athena. She gently assured them it was alright and the two sat patiently by her while she cleaned and bandaged her arm before Sam was distracted. The scent when two ways and he followed the weaker trail toward the pantry to find two rabbits inside. PREY! He bounced and barked digging at the door trying to open it enough to get in. The animals scurried to the back not really trying to fight back, silly things.

He'd nearly gotten a hold of the rabbits when Athena plucked him up off the floor, tucking him under her arm she took him back to the living room and settled onto the couch . She started grooming him, the brushing part wasn't so bad she hit some itchy spots he couldn't reach but when the pink bows came out he wasn't impressed. Between his ears went a bow and anywhere else she could think to stick one though they came out soon as he could get to them. Athena fought him on the bows for a while before carrying him into their bedroom and sitting him down while she rummaged through the closet. She came out with a hideous pink dog sweater. He trotted forward to investigate the pink monster and it tried to swallow him. Athena was on the monster's side pulling his front legs through and his head. She fussed over it a moment before stepping back and giggling proudly.

"Whose a pretty puppy?" she asked and the annoying baby talk began. "Sammy is! Yes he is! Sammy's such a pwetty wittle puppy!"

As annoying as it was Sam found his tail wagging in delight at the attention she was giving him. Once again she picked him up carrying him out to the living room like a baby talking to him. She flicked on the TV continuing to shower him with attention as they settled in on the couch waiting on Will to come back with an answer to their current problem. After a while the rabbits came out of the kitchen and sat on the ground occasionally raising up on their hind legs to watch. When the two rabbits would get too close Athena would prod them apart from each other or away from her, whichever the case may be, with a wooden spoon.

Meanwhile Will was on the phone with Craig the store owner trying to ring out of him how to reverse the effects of Teenie's "artwork". He'd already wasted an hour getting the runaround from the idiotic clerk then the manager and now that he finally had the owner, a man he'd dealt with a few occasions in the past, he was losing his mind. If he ever figured out how to get _his_ Athena back he was going to beat sense into her. What was she thinking? He groaned as he was put on hold again.

"Still there?" Craig asked fifteen minutes later when he came back on the phone.

"Yes, though I think you're just trying to see how long I'll stay on here." Will answered sourly.

"You're one of our best costumers, Will, I wouldn't mess with you like that." The older man laughed but Will strongly suspected otherwise. "So this art kit she bought, we've sold a few like it in the past there should have been directions in it."

"Craig if there were directions would I still be on the line?" he asked dryly. Craig made a frustrated noise on the other end of the phone shuffling papers.

"Okay, all she has to do is draw everyone as they should be and destroy the first drawing. After everyone is fixed destroy that drawing too." Will shook his head in disbelief it was so easy to fix. "Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, thanks." Will didn't wait for a response hanging up the phone and making a beeline for the Daemon's cabin. "Teenie!" he burst through the door ready to tell her the good news to find his princess asleep on the couch clutching a beautified Sam-puppy, and two rabbits on the floor gnawing on a wooden spoon. "I shouldn't do this I like them better this way," he paused a moment. "Except Teenie," the princess attitude was not attractive in the least. He crossed the room shooing away the rabbits, and eased Sam out of Athena's arms setting him down. Will leaned in over Athena and whispered in her ear, "tell me I'm your hero." She jolted awake barely missing his face with her head.

"Will!" She half squealed when her eyes landed on him.

"Hi," he grinned and she blushed, so maybe it wasn't all bad. "I was right, all it takes is a kiss." She glanced toward the retreating rabbits before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him, what was depicted in all the Disney movies as a soft gentle kiss found its way into a heated passionate liplock. Not the sort of behavior you expect from a princess in the least, the way she wrapped herself around him her hand entangling in his hair. Will returned the kiss with the same ferocity and only pulled away when his lungs felt like they were going to explode. "Uh" he panted. "Wow."

"You've been royally Frenched," she grinned devilishly.

"I'd rather have been royally screwed, then." Blushing furiously Athena looked away. "Well if that's not an option, I guess I should tell you I was joking. You have to redraw the picture so that everyone is back the way they were then burn the first picture."

"William Raining Cloud!" She screeched shoving him backward into the coffee table.

"It was worth it, Cornsilk, whatever you want to do was totally worth it."

She rolled her eyes at him storming off to the kitchen table to begin her new work. Will watched over her shoulder burning all her cast offs immediately after having swept up the remnants of the wooden spoon. Occasionally, Dean's squeals would echo through the cabin from wherever the rabbits had decided to hide and Sam was happy sleeping at Athena's feet. It was ebbing on three in the morning when Athena pushed back from her work satisfied.

"Now what?" she asked timidly. Will surveyed her page and was shocked, not for the first time, at the accuracy of her depiction. Dean was wrapped around Autumn off in the corner of what he knew to be their living room, Sam hunched over his laptop no doubt lost in research, while Athena was draped over the armchair with a bag of fun sized Snickers watching TV. She'd not just captured their physical selves but their personalities too.

"Go to bed, you'll be normal in the morning," he told her squeezing her shoulder.

"Thanks, Will." She said plucking Sam up off the ground. "Guess I better get to bed so tomorrow will get her sooner." He smiled at her in a way he hoped was reassuring.

"Teen?" Sam whispered waking up to a blonde head of hair on his chest. It wasn't that he minded having her laying on him but his arm was asleep. She moaned something shifting and he pulled his arm free, after circulation had returned he started gently stroking her hair from her face until with a flutter of his favorite shade of blue her eyes opened. "Hey."

"Morning," she mumbled not bothering to remove herself for a long moment, least until a giggle escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?" He asked. She shook her head crawling out of bed holding up a finger for him as she dug out her camera.

"Just don't move, 'kay?" Before the youngest Winchester could reply he was blinded by a flash of light. Stashing the Polaroid in the waist band of her pajama bottoms she snapped another shot of him when he saw the horror of what he was wearing. His boxers that he'd gone to sleep in were still intact but over the t-shirt that had provided him suitable modesty was a lot of faded pink yarn and in his hair were three matching pink bows.

"Oh god it wasn't a dream," he mutter quickly disengaging two ribbons finding the third to be knotted in too well.

"They're freakin' doin' it!" Dean's voice broke the silence of the household. Athena threw herself back across the bed laughing too hard to stay standing.

"When did you get that?" Autumn asked turning Dean so that she could get a good look at the tattoo on his shoulder.

"I didn't!" he told her upset that she could even think for a single second he'd get tattoo of two rabbits doing it. The red rabbit was rather familiar looking but he wasn't about to admit that he'd just dreamed he spent an entire day screwing the brains out of a rabbit, they were tight and had wrapped their minds around things most people couldn't but that would be the straw that broke the camels back.

"They're sort of cute," she said with his favorite wicked grin. "Besides tattoos are hot." She kissed the image on his shoulder blade, leaving a trail across his collar bone and up his neck until she found his lips.

"Then maybe I'll keep it." He smirked when she pulled away.


End file.
